Tiny Little Scythe
by prismtsubaki
Summary: Soul has been having trouble sleeping lately and he accidentally falls asleep during class thinking about a certain meister. Warning: contains lots a fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater T_T Enjoy anyway!

"Soul? Soul, snap out of it!" Soul blinked slowly, snapping out of his daydream. Dr. Stein stared up at him, annoyed, along with the rest of the classroom. _Crud,_ he thought. _Not cool, not cool at all_. "Soul, for lord Death's sake, pay attention for once!" Stein scowled. "This topic is _very_ important."

Automatically, the albino haired boy replied, "What do you mean? I _was_ paying attention!" Sitting down in his office chair, Stein twisted the gigantic screw stuck in his head and smiled that little demented grin of his. "Oh, really? Then, please, Soul Eater, tell us what exactly we were talking about."

Soul froze, biting his lip. He hadn't been listening to the professor. He'd, in reality, been thinking about _her_. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "That's what I thought," the professor said, turning his blunt gaze to the meister sitting beside Soul. "Maka, please inform your weapon on our topic."

The pretty meister shot Soul a look from the corner of her eye, emerald orbs brimming with annoyance. "There's a new method of resonating souls that's been discovered recently… and Dr. Stein had just asked if anyone wanted to test it out." Trying to mask his embarrassment, Soul gave his signature sharp-toothed grin and, scratching the back of his head, he murmured, "Right! Exactly what I was going to say."

Giving an irritated _tsk_, Stein continued the lesson calling upon a few other students to pay attention. Sighing, Soul leaned his head against his open text book, trying to listen to the teacher's endless drabbles while forcing his heavy eyelids to stay open. The young scythe had been having trouble sleeping lately, causing him to space out or to doze off, usually dreaming about kishins or a certain meister who sat quietly beside him, taking notes. This was a bad habit, though, earning him plenty of Maka Chops throughout the week.

Peeking out from the corner of his eye, he stared at the blonde. What exactly went on inside of Maka's mind, other than her studies? Soul froze as his gaze locked onto a pair of green eyes, staring right back at his own red ones. To both his relief and disappointment, she quickly averted her gaze back to her text book. He sighed inwardly, feeling his eyes close slowly as he silently wished that his meister would pay more attention to him than her hardcover books.

Golden sunlight streamed into the class room as high-pitched chatter filled little Soul Eater's ears. Savouring the warmth the light showered him in, he let his cool red eyes gaze aimlessly around the kid-filled mess of toys and laughter. Another kid briefly caught his eye and he smirked as the little critter turned away quickly, a grimace on his perky little face.

Any other kid would be hurt, maybe even crying because of the neglect, but Soul was used to it by now. His shark-like teeth and blood-coloured eyes usually scared away any potential friends that came his way, and though it killed him a little on the inside, it also gave him the feeling of power. His excuse for his loneliness was that no one dared approach him because of his strength, not because everyone was too scared to even talk to him.

"_YAH__~H__OOOOOOO!" _Soul's thoughts were interrupted by some kid's obnoxious shouting. Curious, he turned his head towards a corner where two boys were standing by a large tower of blocks, staring up at the kid doing all the screaming. At least he thought it was a tower; the blocks were stacked quite high, but held no particular shape and looked as if it was about to collapse under the weight of the blue haired boy hanging off the top (I bet you all know who this is). Well, anyhow…

"_YAH__~HOOOO!" _the kid shouted again, a wide smile adorning his face. "Look at me, all you weaklings! Worship your god and hand over all the sweets you have! Every last one!" He let out a loud, hearty (and ear shattering) laugh as one of the kids at the bottom of the tower cowered behind the other, face pale and small body trembling. "_All_ my sweets!?" he (she? The kid has pink hair after all) cried. "But I don't even have any… Kidd, I don't think I can deal with that!" Kidd sighed and called up to the god-boy with a surprisingly mature voice, "Blackstar, let's play something else; we've already played this game. _Every single day. _Besides," he added, reaching for a wooden block around the bottom. "this unsymmetrical garbage isn't fit for a god."

Blackstar's eyes widened as his friend yanked out the block, yelping as the tower swiftly fell to the ground. Paying no mind to the spikes of blue hair sticking out of the pile of blocks, Kidd quickly made a new castle, one that was much neater than the last. However…

_Now it just looks boring, _Soul thought. He got up and ran over to the other boys, pretending not to notice the looks he was getting from the other children. Circling the make shift castle a few times, he turned to the kids with his trademark grin. "That's a nice tower you got there- better than that other garbage-pile reject."

"Th- thanks" Kidd replied, stifling a grimace, while Blackstar muttered something about how no one appreciates fine art anymore. "There's just one thing though," Soul said, pulling out a green block ever so slightly. "I think it would be _cooler_ if this one went over-"

"_STOP!" _Kidd shrieked, snatching the cube away from the boy and shoving it back into place. "If you move it, it won't be symmetrical anymore!" With a blank face, Soul arched an eyebrow, confused. "Symmetri-what? The hell is that?"

Looking horrified, Kidd simply stated, "Symmetry is when everything is balanced, equal, and beautiful. If one end is unbalanced, it isn't perfect enough!" Soul scratched his head, running his fingers through his white hair. "_That's_ symmetry?" he asked. "If that's it, then why do you have three stripes on one side of your head instead of both?" Startled, Kidd reached his hand up to the left side of his head, as if he just now noticed that his black hair harboured said white stripes.

A moment later, he was sprawled across the carpeted floor, heaving long, messy sobs. "I'm disgusting, unsightly, useless GARBAGE!" the boy wept as the others looked on in awkward silence. "No argument there," Blackstar stated, pleased with himself as Kidd started sobbing even louder. The pink haired kid nervously walked over and bent down to lightly pat Kidd's shoulder.

"I-_I_ don't think you're garbage, Kidd-kun," he/she stuttered. Kidd looked up, blushing ever so slightly as his gold eyes locked onto the darker pair staring back at him. "You don't, Crona?" he asked, wiping away his tears. Grabbing Crona in a bear hug, he proudly stated, "Crona's the best friend ever! She's a much better friend than you could ever be, Blackstar!" He stuck his tongue out at Blackstar, who just shrugged. "So what? I'm a better king than she is! Speaking of which…" Blackstar jumped onto Crona's back, piggyback style. "You still owe me some candy! After all, a god should only eat the best of the best!"

The pinkette started to whine as Kidd tried to yank Blackstar off her back. "Can't we play something else for a change, Blackstar? And get off of Crona…!" Kidd said, almost pleadingly.

Soul stared at the friends, his gaze a mixture of awe and interest. The three of them were completely different from one another, from their personalities to their clothes. Blackstar was odd, with blue hair, ninja attire, and a mouth as big as his ego. Compared to the other two, he stuck out and made sure it stayed that way. Kidd seemed closer to normal, wearing a gray t-shirt and plain white shorts and sneakers (all perfectly symmetrical), while nervous little Crona's pale skin and pink hair was a major contrast alongside her long black dress. And yet… they were still the best of friends. Soul never really had any friends, but he could see himself fitting in this group, no problem.

"Soul, come over here and help me!" Kidd's whining broke Soul out of his thoughts. With a smile on his face, Soul dove into their friendly battle, laughing harder than he ever had before.

"Okay everyone! Settle down for a second," Dr. Stein waited until the meister and weapon kindergarten class was mostly silent. Soul looked up from the castle he and the others were making, trying not to grimace when his eyes caught the gleam shining off the screw going through Stein's head. His thoughts broke off the screw, though, when he saw the door to the classroom slowly open and a young girl walk in.

She looked to be about the same height as him, yet she seemed slightly leaner and somewhat graceful. She wore a long sleeved white shirt under a coral dress, matching the coral ribbons holding up her pigtails. The sunlight that fell through the glass windows lit up her avocado green hair to a fresh spring hue and illuminated her happy forest eyes with a confident shine, yet still calm and friendly. To anyone else in the room she was just cute. But to him she was more than that; she was _pretty. _Soul felt his cheeks heat up and stared at the teacher curiously as he continued.

"We have a new student joining us today: little miss Maka Albarn. Be nice to her and don't cause any more trouble. Yes, I'm looking at you Blackstar," he added pointedly to the young assassin who was currently trying to snatch the muffin Kidd was eating. "You may now resume playtime."

The classroom once again filled up with high pitched voices and laughter as the children turned back to their friends and toys that lay on the floor. Well, all except Maka. She continued to stand at the front of the class, her eyes scanning the crowd in search of a playmate, unaware of the red-eyed gaze looking her way.

There you have it, the first chapter! =3

I know it's kind of a slow start, but I promise that there will be a lot more fluffiness in the next chapter.

I'm also aware that Crona's gender in the story was kind of confusing; in reality, I was going to use the male version, but then I had the idea to include some hints of Crona x Kidd and I'm going to add some Tsubaki x Blackstar in the next chapter.

I'll finish the second chapter soon, but until then, PLEASE REVIEW!

;)


End file.
